<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The prankster and the bookworm by Mindtopentopaper</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27447082">The prankster and the bookworm</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mindtopentopaper/pseuds/Mindtopentopaper'>Mindtopentopaper</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:35:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,682</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27447082</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mindtopentopaper/pseuds/Mindtopentopaper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Ok, this is my first Harry Potter work so please be nice!</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>George Weasley/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ok, this is my first Harry Potter work so please be nice!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter I</p>
<p>☆ Back to Hogwarts ☆</p>
<p>Grace walked onto the scarlet train with a smile. Never had she been so excited to go back to school in her life. Why was she so excited? Her younger friend Draco Malfoy had heard an interesting bit of news from his father and he immediately told Grace. Though the young boy didn't like to admit it, she was actually a rather nice girl and was always willing to help him with his botched potion or his herbology homework. Not to mention she was actually a good friend, though he'd never admit it. They had been writing to each other all summer, in secret of course. Both his father and her Gran would have had fits if they'd found out. But never the less they carried on with their friendship. </p>
<p>The year was sure to be eventual, she was sure of it. The only problem was, she couldn't tell anyone. It was still on her mind when she walked through the narrow walkway of the train. She had looked in a few compartments before finding the one she had been looking for. The one in question being the one with her two best friends, Fred and George Weasley. Ah yes, the twins, or the two idiots as she called them. She would never tell them, but she could never really get on without them. They really did brighten up her life, literally and metaphorically. Her gran never really was proud of her, so when she met the twins, she held onto the friendship and was best friends with them both, though she was particularly close to the older twin. Fred was the outgoing one, the one who organized all the pranks and all the conversations the two had, at least ones of business. She did, however, trust George more. He was less talkative and a much better listener than Fred. It was an odd friendship, to say the least. Most people referred to them as the 'Trickster trio'. She usually just cleaned up their messes and rarely participated, though one time she snuck into the Slytherin common room and dorms with the twins and put Gryffindor colors and emblems everywhere and proceeded to get multiple curses and jinks’ thrown at them. It was quite funny when other people described it, but less so from her perspective. </p>
<p>Grace smiled as she sat down on the empty bench across from the boys, who were, as always, side by side. She crossed her arms at the two, who had a certain look on their faces, the look they had when they had an idea. That was always fun, except when it came to their studies. That had proved to be quite disastrous time and time again. Multiple textbooks had been destroyed at their hands and that was just another reason for the bookworms and teachers of the school to dislike them even more, or people who needed a book in general. That was always fun to the boys but much less to Grace, especially when Madam Pince got back the destroyed book. She never liked the boys. They somehow managed to be loud no matter the circumstance and blew up things in the library all the time. Sometimes Grace wondered if the librarian pitied her. </p>
<p>"What have you two done now?" Grace smirked slightly, ready for the first prank of the year. One of the two things that she was looking forward to that school year. Her sixth year to be exact. It was exciting for her. Two more years of school and she would be able to get out and explore the world, magical and muggle. She never liked the idea of being a ministry worker or teacher. It seemed boring and quite frankly a joke. Sitting around at a desk wasn't her idea of a career. More like a penalty of some sort. Her gran, however, hated the idea of her roaming about the world, unsupervised and unemployed. She said it was like distorting the Longbottom name. Grace and her gran had never seen eye to eye, though she never did make an effort to sympathize with her Gran in the first place. Neville had always ran away whenever an argument broke out when he was little, but ever since he could really understand what was happening, he took up for Grace. It was always something about how Grace did something wrong or how she had to follow in her parents' footsteps. That was something both children had a distaste for. The two never liked the idea of hurting someone on purpose. It left a bad taste in their mouths.</p>
<p>"Nothing grace." The twins said in unison. She rolled her eyes and pulled out an potions textbook from a bag that she had brought with her. She smiled at the memory of the last prank she pulled with the two. She had sewn Gryffindor patches on all of Snape's robes. He didn't notice until a full day went by. They had to contain laughter all throughout potions class, and that was a struggle. The poor man was mocked for the rest of the week. It was hilarious.</p>
<p>"Any pranks planned out?" Fred asked, earning a sighed from his crush. She had been reading an auror textbook just to humor her gran. That made her slightly depressed, not being able to do what she had a passion for. Of course, she had constantly thought about the twins, yet she had no time to write to them. Her Gran made her buckle down and made her read all of her textbooks. Of course, she had kept one fact from her gran. She wouldn't be taking transfiguration. A crucial class for auror. Her Gran would flip if she found out, too. Of course, Neville promised not to tell her as it would just result in another fight. He hated their fights so he would do anything to avoid them. That was one thing Grace was thankful for.</p>
<p>"Talk to  Angelina, Fred?" Grace sighed, he just shook his head and shrugged. She sighed again, in what seemed like relief. Then she smirked. "Well, there’s no quidditch this year, boys," She changed the subject. She had a knack for that. They gave her a confused look, only earning a small smirk in return. That surprised them even more, as Grace told them everything. They had made a pact not to keep secrets from each other,  but of course that was blown out of the water considering she had been keeping a secret from them for about two years at that point. They decided not to push it, if Grace hadn't wanted to tell them, it was probably for a very good reason. Besides, whatever she did choose to keep something from them she never told them until she was ready. There was no point in pressing on. </p>
<p>Halfway through the train ride, the trolly witch made her rounds. As usual, Grace got a few acid pops and sugar quills to last her a few days until Draco snuck her some sweets from his mum, another luxury of having the Slytherin prince as a friend. </p>
<p>Finally, after the long ride to the castle, they arrived. She dragged the twins into a carriage and grinned excitedly. They Exchange glances, wondering why she was so giddy. They knew she liked school, but they didn't think she liked it that much. She talked their ear off all the way to the Great Hall until they were seated. She only quieted down when the Sorting ceremony began. She smiled as all the new first years scampered to the four tables. She smiled wider as a small girl with black hair looked at Seamus with hearts in her eyes. Oh, how innocent she seemed to be. </p>
<p>After everyone was sorted into their houses and settled in, Dumbledore began his annual speech that most of the time didn't make sense. Most of the time no one really paid attention to them either, including Grace. But this time, she was listening intently. "Now that we all settled in and sorted, I'd like to make an announcement." He paused for dramatic effect. Some kids were on the edge of their seats, mainly the first years. "This Castle will not only be your home this year but home to some very special guests as well. You see Hogwarts has been chosen," then Filch busted through the doors and ran up the aisle, limping in a rather comical way in her opinion. She had to hide her grin. He whispered something to Dumbledore. And then, just as fast as he arrived, he left.</p>
<p>"So," he began again. "Hogwarts has been chosen to host a legendary event." He paused again. The twins seemed intrigued. "The Triwizard Tournament! Now for those of you who do not know, the Triwizard Tournament brings together three schools for a series of magical contests. From each School, a single contestant is selected to compete." The students looked around excitedly at each other,  Fred and George grinned. "Now let me be clear that if you are chosen, you stand alone. And trust me when I say these contests are not for the faint of heart, but more of that later!" He paused again and smiled. "For now, please join me in welcoming the lovely ladies from Beauxbatons Academy of magic and their headmistress, Madame Maxine!”</p>
<p>A group of girls dressed in blue danced up the aisle and released butterflies into the air. The boys, even Fred and George seem mesmerized by them. Grace however didn't seem so impressed. Hermione, sitting a few seats away from her seemed equally as irritated considering Ron was practically drooling. A tall woman, who she assumed was the headmistress, was it the very end of the line. They curtsied and everyone started clapping, some of the boys a little bit louder than necessary. Some of the girls on the other hand just yawned.</p>
<p>"Blimey, that's one big woman" Seamus muttered to Dean. Fred sn kml Reed next to her and she smacked his arm with narrowed eyes. "Not funny!" She muttered. </p>
<p>"And now our friends from the north, please greet the proud sons of Durmstrang in their High master Igor Karkaroff!" Dumbledore continued, his smile growing a bit warmer.</p>
<p>A series of older boys walk up the aisle brandishing bo staffs, twirling them around and stabbing them onto the ground. The Sparks that came from the staff they all had seemed to light up the eyes of the girls who were staring intently. One of the boys in particular caught her eye. He was tall and muscular, and he winked at her! Oh Merlin, he winked at her and she looked away so fast she thought she would pull a muscle. Her face was turning a nice shade of pink. Fred seemed rather displeased at that and pouted at her but she ignored him. When the boys started to breathe fire or something of the sort some of the girls squealed to their friends. Then, Viktor Krum walked in. Ron looked like he was about to faint. The Headmaster, a man who sent chills down her spine how did Dumbledore. It was kind of surreal, they didn't seem like they would have been old friends at all.</p>
<p>"Your attention, please!" Dumbledore's voice boomed out over the crowd. The smile came back to his face. "I would like to say a few words! Eternal glory, that is what awaits the student who wins the The Triwizard Tournament. But to do this the student must survive three tasks. Three dangerous tasks." Dumbledore steeled his expression. The whispering started again. "Wicked!" Fred said, leaning over to her but she just rolled her eyes and pursed her lips.</p>
<p>"For this reason, the ministry has seen it fit to propose a new rule. To explain all this we have the head of the department of international Magic cooperation Mr. Bartimus Crouch." Thunder roared overhead and much to everyone's dismay, rain began leaking through the roof and screams broke out. Grace scrambled to take off her robe to put it over her head but Fred beat her to it and draped his over her head.  She caught a glimpse of a strange man standing in the doorway, who proceeded to cast a spell upwards and seal the roof. She was about to say something but someone beat her to it.</p>
<p>"Bloody hell, it's Mad-eye Moody!" Ron exclaimed. Once again, the student started whispering. The man took a swing from his flask and she wondered what could have been in it.</p>
<p>Crouch looked around and collected himself rather quickly. She wished she had that skill. He continued after a moment. "After much deliberation, the ministry has concluded that for their own safety, no student under the age of 17 shall be allowed to put forth their name for the Triwizard Tournament." People began to whisper, this time it got louder though. People were not happy.  "This decision is final." At that, everyone started booing. Even Fred and George, she wasn't too happy about that but you could see why they were upset.</p>
<p>"That's rubbish! You don't know what you're doing!" George snapped from the other side of Grace. She frowned and elbowed him but he just rolled his eyes and continued complaining. </p>
<p>"Silence!" Dumbledore yelled across the hall. Everyone went quiet, Dumbledore was definitely intimidating when he wanted to be. He looked around once everyone was quiet and then cast some sort of magic over a box that was on a stand next to him which melded into a goblet containing a blue flame. She looked in awe, she had never seen something so prestigious in person. Could you even call it that though? She didn't know, she didn't really care either.  "The Goblet of Fire! Anyone wishing to submit themselves for the tournament merely writes their name upon a piece of parchment and throws it in the flame before this hour on Thursday night. Do not do so later. If chosen there's no turning back." He paused and looked around. "As for this moment, the Triwizard Tournament has begun!"</p>
<p>The chatter didn't die down for a while, and what it did,  it was because people were starting to head to their common rooms. The first-years excitedly followed after their housemates, grinning to each other and whispering excitedly. Grace held up her goblet in tha air, along with the twins. "To another year or laughs and mischief!" They clinked their cups and grinned themselves. The school year had officially begun.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. ☆Hit the books☆</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"What's up with Grace?" Fred sat next to her at the table in the dining hall and raised a brow whe. she huffed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Grace doesn't like all the attention she's getting from Nicola, the Durmstrang boy over there." Angelina spoke as she pointed over to the boy, once again grabbing his attention. Fred seemed to choke on air for a moment before composing himself and laughing. Of course, Grace was having none of it.  she had never been particularly good With boys. The fact that one had taken an interest in her just because of her looks, she assumed at least, just Got to her. She hated it And she was about to make it known. She slammed her spoon down on the table, picked up her bag, glared at her friends and went on to the defense against the dark arts classroom early.  they all watched her leave with slightly stunned Expressions. She was never one To act all dramatic.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Since it was still early class wasn't going to start for another 30 minutes. Grace being Grace, her stubborn arse stood outside the door for those 30 minutes even though students and teachers alike gave her odd looks. Of course, Grace didn't really care all that much as long as she was away from all the boy drama that she so much despised even though it had only been a few minutes. She had never really talked about her romantic life with anyone, not even Katie, who she had known since diapers. She never really liked her romantic life either, if you could call it that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After what seemed like hours of waiting And odd looks and yawning and nearly falling asleep Mad-Eye let Grace and the rest of the waiting students inside the classroom. As usual, Grace sat in the front along with Katie and Fred. Defense against the dark arts was Her favorite subject because of how easily and naturally it came to her, though Neville didn't appreciate it as much as his older sister. George, however, sat in the back with Lee Jordan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>'Alastor Moody.' The new professor wrote on the board. "Ministry malcontent and your new defense against the dark arts teacher. I'm here because Dumbledore asked me, end of story, goodbye, the end. Any questions?" He looked around and continued since no one raised their hand. "When it comes to the dark arts, I believe in a practical approach. But first, which of you can tell me how many unforgivable curses there are?" Naturally, Grace's hand shot up in the air.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Grace Longbottom, is it?" He grunted and she gulped.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes, sir," she replied as she put her hand down. "Three."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"And they are so named?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Because they are Unforgivable. Use of any of them will..." she trailed off her sentence, and looked at her hands. Class was about to become uncomfortable, and of course everyone knew about her connection to the unforgivable curses, one more than the others.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Will land you a one-way ticket to Azkaban! Correct." He turned around. "Now the ministry says you're too young to see what these curses can do. I say different! You need to know what you're up against, you need to be prepared, you need to find somewhere else to put your chewing gum other than the underside of your desk Mr. Weasley!" Mad Eye snapped while turning around again. All the students turned to him and George turned to Lee.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Aw no way, the old codger can see out the back of his head," he muttered. Mad-Eye slammed the chalk down in anger. He did quiet down and class continued but Mad-Eye was still grumpy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So, which curse shall we see first?" Mad-Eye at Lee. "Jordan!?" He pointed at Lee, Fred and George to smirked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lee looked up. "Yes...?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Give us a curse." Mad-Eye said it expectantly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, my dad did tell me about one... The imperius curse." Lee said, somewhat sheepishly. Mad Eye nodded thoughtfully and leaned on his desk. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ahhh yes, the Weasleys would know all about that. Their father gave the ministry quite a bit of grief a few years ago. Perhaps this will show you why." Mad Eye popped open a jar with a spider in it. Grace turned away slightly. "Hello, what a little beauty." He uses his wand to send it around the class. "Don't worry. Completely harmless." At those four words, the class seemed unsettled, though not as bad as it was. Grace was still intent on keeping away from it. "But if she bites... She's lethal!" He snaps.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Talented isn't she? What shall I have her do next? Jump out of the window? Drown herself?" He sends the spider over to the bucket of water while it wriggled. Grace hid her behind Fred. "Scores of witches and Wizards have claimed that they only do what you know who is bidding after the influence of the imperius curse. But there's the rub, how do we sort out the Liars?" He had a good point. "Another, another, come on, come on. Longbottom again, is it? Up."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Grace stood up, her nerves clearly getting to her. She already knew what he was going to say and her stomach clenched at the thought. Of course, she was more affected by her parents torture the Neville was as she had known her parents and how much they loved Neville and herself. She frowned at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Professor Snape tells me you've got an aptitude for the dark arts." She nodded and Mad-Eye gave her a look, telling him to give the name of the curse.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her mouth was suddenly very dry. "There's uh... there's the cruciatus curse." She said in a slightly hoarse voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Correct! Correct! Come, come." He ushered her closer and she frowned deeper. "Particularly nasty! The torture curse." Mad Eye cast the Curse on the spider, causing it to squeal and wrath in pain. Grace flinched and stepped away, clenching her jaw. Fred and George both give Grace a concerned look. They knew her mom and dad we're a very touchy subject for her, she never talked about them. Katie stood up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Stop it!" Angelina  practically screeched. "Can't you see it's bothering her!? Stop it!" Grace looked extremely disturbed and looked away. He picked the spider up. The poor creature was still making noises and Grace wanted to cry.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Perhaps you can give us the last unforgivable curse, Miss Bell?" She just shook her head. He cast the spell and the spider stopped moving. Everyone was dead silent. By that time Grace had already packed up her books and parchment, shoving it in her bag with shaking hands. "The killing curse. Only one person is known to have survived it." He takes a sip from his flask.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as class was over Grace practically sprinted out of the room and into the washrooms with tears in her eyes. She could still remember the day her parents were attacked as she was in the other room, quiet as a mouse, not daring to say a word. She had seen both of her parents practically murdered in front of her and all she could do was sit there silently and watch. Fred and George looked at each other worriedly while Angelina and Katie followed her. Grace was leaning against a sink wiping her eyes as all of the memories came crashing down on her. Katie rushed over to her and hugged her tightly. Grace clung to her and buried her face in her shoulder.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>